Guardian
Anointed with the Divine mission to protect the Neteru, this elite category of spiritual warriors were chosen to surround their charge with heightened extrasensory awareness, superior physical and inner strength, unmatched courage, keen battle strategy, and unparalleled skill. These strengths not only protect, but also reinforce the Neteru’s learning curve and developmental life preparation for his/her own perilous mission. Each Guardian’s mastery was a lone, hard-won trial by fire and a baptism of struggles until their faith was made impervious to doubt. They come from the ranks of the unwashed, huddled masses, the tired, the poor, the down-trodden, the nameless, the faceless, the obscure—but they are mighty… for in the last days, “…the first shall be last and the last shall be first.” These warriors uphold a code of honor; at their hands no innocent may be killed—only those entities from The Dark Realms may be annihilated, as the Highest Court in the Universe, the real Supreme Court beyond the courts of man, has already passed sentence on the legions of enemies. The Guardians walk a delicate line, where the end is not enough to justify the means. The way they go about their course must be that of the straight and narrow, so they must be prudent and be sure that they have not violated any spiritual laws of light in their quest to protect the Neteru. Types of Guardians As such, each member of a Warriors of Light squad has a special capacity in the five sensory areas, plus the sixth sense. Tactical Guardian Sensors Tacticals feel the onset of spiritual danger, and are particularly sensitive to Levels One and Two of The Dark Realms— where ether-based manifestations dwell. Characters: *Nafes Shabazz, a.k.a. Shabazz *Joseph Leung, a.k.a. J. L. *Daniel Weinstein, a.k.a. Dan Olfactory Guardian Sensors Smell and taste the onset of danger, and are especially sensitive to sulfur trailing entities that are more prevalent in Levels Three, Four and Five of The Dark Realms. These are they most coveted Tracker Guardians. Characters: *Jacob Rider, a.k.a. Rider a.k.a. “The Nose” *Jose Cipointe, a.k.a. “Wizard” Audio Guardian Sensors Hear the whispers of spirits, and are particularly tuned-in to the slightest sound coming from the embodied manifestations of were-creatures from Level Five, and the nearly soundless passage of Vampires on Level Six. Characters: * Michael Roberts, a.k.a. Big Mike Seer Guardian Sensors See between worlds with their third eye, and are invaluable to any Guardian team. They are the vision of the group; they are able to utilize information from dream states, the consciousness, and through honed telepathy. These are the most sensitive of all Guardians, and they are also blessed with The Fruits of The Spirit… heightened discernment, wisdom, knowing. Characters: *Marlene Stone * Inez * Juanita Dejesus * Ayana Porter Stonehengers Have the ability to feel life in stones. Characters: Heather Weinstein Real Life Artists Can bring any painting they draw to life. Characters: Jasmine Currently Categorized Guardians Kamal (Half-Human, Were-Jag.) The Neteru Is also a sensor… one blessed with all of the above-mentioned spiritual gifts, but yet stronger, more naturally skilled, and thus considered omnivoyant (in possession of all extrasensory capacities.) But this special being is also different physically than the other Guardians. Although mortal like his/her Guardian brethren, The Neteru’s bone structure and muscle mass is denser, his/her skin is more elastic, vital organs are more shielded by extra layers of ligament and tissue—to enable The Neteru to sustain injuries during battles that might be life-threatening to the normal human… The Neteru’s metabolism burns faster… and his/her antibodies along with an unbreakable spiritual will, are designed to converge upon a demon or vampire bite and purge the system of the viral infection to ward off a possession or vampiric turn. The Neteru has a natural immunity to a demonic or vampire bite. Characters *Damali Richards, a.k.a. The Millennium Neteru, a.k.a. “The Vampire Huntress” * Carlos Rivera * Alejandro Rivera * Sarah Rivera * Eve * Adam * Lady Fu Hao * Nzinga * Aset * Akhenaton * Abel * Ausar * Aztec Queen * David * Cain (Disgraced) * Heru * Hannibal * Nefertiti * Joan * Penthesiliea * Seth Neteru Guardians Neteru Guardians are an elite team of Guardians tasked with working alongside the Netereu and in some cases, Neteru's. Neteru Guardians are generally seen as the "Best of the Best" and face far greater threats than most normal Guardians ever will. Working with Neteru Guardians is seen as a death sentence by most normal Guardians, due to the high casualty rate of people they seek help from. In the Battle of Morales, the entire Brazilian Team alongside many other warriors were lost, while not a single Neteru Guardian suffered long-term, lasting wounds of any kind. Many are called, few are chosen and even fewer step up. J.L - The Cursed Characters: Marlene Stone Shabazz Big Mike Inez Roberts Jose Ciponte Juanita Ciponte Heather Weinstein Daniel Weinstein (Dan) Jasmine Berkfield Bobby Berkfield Kirssy Leung J.L Yonnie Valkyrie Jack Rider Tara Rider Richard Berkfield Marjorie Berkfield Noah Category:The Legend